The present invention relates to a sunshielding accessory for motor vehicles, and particularly to such an accessory that may be included or attached to the motor vehicle in order to reduce the penetration of solar radiation through the vehicle windshield.
A motor vehicle standing in the sun becomes considerably heated in its interior because of the passage of the solar radiations through the windshield, particularly on hot sunny days. Many forms of sunshields have been devised to be placed against the inner face of the windshield in order to block solar radiation, but the known sunshields are generally inconvenient to apply, remove and store when not in use, and/or are relatively expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new sunshielding accessory which is convenient to apply, remove and store when not in use, and which is also of relatively simple construction capable of production in volume and at low cost.